That Universe
by Spiralwish
Summary: Life is wild. Wasn't that so punny? It's my documentary on my friends, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Apple/Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Hope you enjoy it, Fluttershy. Birthday gift for Wildfur123.
In an alternate universe, I'd be Twilight Sparkle.

It wasn't that I considered myself as smart as her. I was smart, but not _that_ studious.

But out of all of the main six, Twilight was probably the most antisocial. I like being antisocial, but I do have friends. Friends who sit in the same spot. Every single day.

There was a Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy'd became her friend. At first I was a bit dubious, since I didn't really know her. Most of my time spent at the school I'd been friends with Fluttershy, and now there was another.

But now I like her. Pinkie Pie's very nice and funny and writes incredible stories of miniature watermelons. Don't even ask. Now I don't know how our group'd cope without her, especially Fluttershy.

Every friendship is vital.

My other friend's a mix between Rarity and Applejack. Rarity, because she's quite social and girly. Fluttershy and I are like, "what?" every time she starts yabbering on about this 'super hot' celebrity whom she claims she's going to marry at some point. It's amusing. And she's Applejack, because she has a pretty big family whom she loves. And she's honest.

But Apple/Rarity is a great friend. I talk to her on the bus a lot, and we're pretty cool with keeping up with the gossip, *wink, wink*.

Next, there's... I'll just call her Rainbow Dash. She's really friendly, and is always the first out of the classroom. I don't know her as well _as_ the others, but I still consider her a friend.

Finally, Fluttershy. Despite Flutters being the last pony whom Twilight meets on the show, she's the first I met out of the group, and by a long shot. You see, we've known each other since we were 3/2 and now that we're responsible adolescents, I'd say that's a very long time.

It's Fluttershy's birthday today. Isn't that amazing?

I seriously don't know what to get her yet, but I'll start with this FanFiction, because on my birthday, she wrote me a FanFiction as well. She quotes that it's kind of a tradition now. Odd, isn't it?

Wanna know why we chose her to be a Fluttershy out of every pony from the main six? Well here's my list.

1\. She loves animals.

2\. She takes care of animals.

3\. All of her stuffed animals are animals.

4\. All of her figurines are animals.

5\. She remembers the names of every single one of her figurine animals.

6\. She has approximately 75 figurine animals.

7\. She remembers each and every one of those (approximate) 75 names.

8\. She knows a lot about animals.

9\. She knows more about animals then me.

10\. She knows more about animals than 95% of the population.

11\. She wants to be a zookeeper when she's older.

12\. Everything from 1 to 11 multiplied by 9, just cause.

13\. She's got curly hair like Fluttershy.

14\. She is shy like, Fluttershy.

15\. No kidding, Pinkie Pie told me that she was too terrified to go up to the front of the class and get a book because she was worried that her peers would judge her.

16\. She can speak like Fluttershy. Her Fluttershy voice is very accurate.

17\. She can also speak like Pinkie Pie. Probably because Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie have the same voice actor.

18\. She is really good at singing, like Fluttershy.

20\. She is super smart, like Fluttershy.

And that, my friends, was my twenty reasons why Fluttershy is Fluttershy.

Funny, isn't it?

So here's a little idea (can't think of a better word) I came up with.

Pinkie Pie taught me that despite everything, you should always smile and continue to smile until the moon comes down. Her quirkiness may have confused me at first, but I soon realised that it is the way to go. Plus, her happiness wasn't just a mask similar to the one that I wore in the past, but it is truth and honesty.

Apple/Rarity taught me that innocence and purity is always the answer. It is not a curse, but a treasure, which you should cherish until it's too late.

Rainbow Dash taught me to pick my friends wisely.

I understand that life has been tough. We have all been there. Everyone's had their tears, *cough* me, *cough*. But resilience is the answer. That sounds so corny- like something a health teacher will state, but it's _true_! Health teachers are always right, you should listen to them.

But as I have implied, resilience is always the answer. And why may I be saying this?

Because out of all of the friendship lessons I have ever learnt, Fluttershy was the one who taught me to be resilient. And I am truly thankful for that. I don't know where I'd be without her, seriously. Give her a pat on the back, she deserves it, round of applause, confetti!

I'd just like to thank you Fluttershy, for being my friend. I know I have been annoying and evil and nasty in the past, but you still stuck by to my side for all of those years, all the way to now. It takes a true friend to be able to cope with all of the storms that we've experienced, and I pray for us to remain friends for another few decades and so on. Have a good birthday!

* * *

This is dedicated to my best friend, Wildfur123.

You should check out her profile on FanFiction, she writes fantastic stories! You can find her profile on my _Favourite Authors_ list on my profile.

I'm really not good with all this sentimental stuff, so I'll just wish you have the most fabulous birthday! Thank you for reading!


End file.
